


Only If For A Night

by mickeysbubblebutt (brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, and i also gave myself the sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly/pseuds/mickeysbubblebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian meet up a few months after their breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If For A Night

Mickey’s fingers drummed edgily on the counter in front of him. He shouldn’t be here, he knew better. But in the face of that familiar crooked smile, and those bright green eyes, Mickey had crumbled.

“You wanna meet up for coffee?” Ian had asked.

As though Mickey had ever had the willpower to deny him.

So now, he was here. Waiting. Even though Ian was already fifteen minutes late.

_Maybe he’s not comin’._

Five more minutes. Still no Ian.

Reaching for his wallet, Mickey pulled out some money to pay for his coffee. It was hard to keep his shoulders straight as the disappointment washed through him.

_Should’ve known better._

He left the quiet coffee shop, and started walking home. He’d barely taken more than a dozen steps towards his apartment when he heard someone calling his name. The voice was familiar.

“Mick! Mick, wait up!”

Footsteps faltering, Mickey felt his heart beating faster. He glanced over his shoulder, and felt hope surging up in his chest. Ian was hurrying towards him, shouldering his way passed the people milling up and down the street.

Finally. Ian came to a halt beside him.

And for one breathless moment, all Mickey could do was stare at him.

His hair was shorter than the last time Mickey had seen him. Wearing black jeans, and a close fitting black shirt, Ian looked good. 

“Hey,” Mickey said finally, his voice slightly hoarse.

“I’m really sorry I’m late,” Ian apologised. “Debs promised she’d watch Liam, but she lost track of the time, an’–”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” Mickey gave a careless shrug; he wasn’t sure how well he pulled it off.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, lapsing into an awkward silence that made Mickey’s skin crawl. It’d been months since the last time they’d talked. He didn’t know if they’d be able to remember how to do it.

“So, uh… I dunno if you still wanna grab coffee?” Ian murmured. “Saw you leave,” he added. jerking his head in the direction of the coffee shop.

“Yeah. Yeah, I was gonna go home,” Mickey admitted. 

****Nodding his understanding, Ian looked slightly downcast. Mickey couldn’t help but marvel that that look had the same affect on him as it had had back when they were together.

“You wanna check out my new place?” Mickey asked.

“Sure,” Ian said eagerly. “Yeah, I-I’d like that.”

“Okay.” Mickey smiled, and they started walking alongside each other.

For a few minutes, neither of them said anything. Occasionally, they’d brush against each other as they moved out of the way of other pedestrians. The familiar contact made Mickey shiver slightly.

They finally made it to Mickey’s apartment building. It wasn’t much, but it’d become home. And, more importantly, memories weren’t lurking around every corner. 

****“Not bad, Mick,” Ian told him with a smile. He was looking around appreciatively, following close behind Mickey as he punched in the security code at the front entrance.

“Yeah, just figured it was time for a fresh start, y’know?” Mickey explained. “An’ it’s close to where Mandy’s stayin’, so there’s that.”

“She’s home?” Ian asked. They started up the stairs; Mickey’s apartment was on the third floor. He hated that stupid goddamn elevator.

“Uh-huh. An’ she’s about two hundred pounds lighter.”

Ian was quiet until they reached Mickey’s front door. 

“I’m glad,” he said softly, stepping inside behind Mickey. They both blinked when the lights flickered on. “I-I was worried ‘bout her.” He paused before adding. “I worried ‘bout you too.” 

****He didn’t know what to say to that. Rather than blurt out that he’d worried about Ian, too, Mickey found himself looking around his apartment. Now that they were here, he didn’t know what to do.

“So, I, uh… I kinda wanted to talk to you ‘bout some things,” Ian said finally. While Mickey searched the fridge for a couple of beers, Ian rested his elbows on the kitchen counter. Mickey could feel Ian’s gaze on the back of his neck.

“Gallagher, look…” Mickey struggled for words. If Ian wanted to rehash the past, talk about the way they ended things… Mickey didn’t know if he could do that.

****“You didn’t deserve it,” Ian blurted out. “What I did, the things I said. I am so sorry.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” 

Unable to meet Ian’s gaze, he slid a beer across the counter to Ian before pulling the tab on his own. He took a long pull from his drink, needing something to steady him.

_****He didn’t think the beer was going to cut it, though._

Staring determinedly at the floor, Mickey wouldn’t look up as Ian stepped around the counter to stand beside him. He heard the soft thud as Ian put down his beer can; a gentle tug saw Mickey’s own beer being pulled out of his hands.

Mickey started when Ian cupped his face. He couldn’t help it; his gaze jumped up to meet Ian’s.

“I really missed you,” Ian whispered.

When Ian lowered his head to bring their mouths together, every instinct Mickey had told him to pull away.  _This wasn’t why he’d invited Ian over_. 

But at the feel of Ian’s hands on his skin, the soft brush of his lips, resistance crumbled.

****He didn’t have the strength to push Ian away.

Eagerly parting his lips, Mickey wound his arms around Ian’s shoulders. He could feel warm skin just under his fingertips, and memories rushed through him. Every casual touch he and Ian had shared, wrestling in bed, bodies straining together as Ian pushed his way inside Mickey.

Mickey remembered all of it.

****Lost in the kiss, Mickey made a little sound of protest when Ian pulled away. The sight of Ian’s swollen lips had Mickey licking his own.

“Fuck, Mick, I’m sorry,” he gasped out. “I-I… shit, I didn’t mean…”

This wasn’t what Mickey wanted to hear right now. Ignoring that cautious little voice warning him this was a bad idea, MIckey grabbed Ian by the front of his shirt to yank him closer.

****A groan, and this time the kiss was harder. Ian edged him to the nearest wall, while Mickey slid his hands beneath Ian’s shirt. Muscles bunched and flexed under his touch as Mickey greedily refamiliarised himself with Ian’s body.

Panting, Ian dragged his lips from Mickey’s, trailing kisses down from his jaw bone to the sensitive spot just beneath his ear.

Mickey felt himself hardening, and instinctively thrusting his hips against Ian. 

****“Need this,” Ian muttered, his hot breath fanning Mickey’s skin. “Need you.”

The words caused a weird constriction in his chest. Mickey needed this too. Not the touching, not the kissing. Not even the promise of sex.

He needed Ian.

****“Bed,” Mickey ordered harshly.

But before Ian could even try to find his way to the bedroom, Mickey had threaded his fingers through Ian’s hair to bring their mouths back together.

Sucking on Ian’s tongue, Mickey thrilled to the way Ian’s hands gripped his hips in a tight hold. He wanted Ian to hold him closer, squeeze him tighter. 

Mickey needed to know this was real.

With effort, Mickey pushed Ian away from him. He reached for one of Ian’s hands, linking their fingers as he lead the way to the bedroom. Every few seconds, he’d look over his shoulder to check that Ian was still with him, that there was no uncertainty.There was no reason for him to worry.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Ian was on him. Impatient hands jerked at his shirt, tugging it over his head, and tossing it aside. Ian’s hands bordered on reverent as he touched Mickey.

“You,” Mickey muttered thickly. “Wanna see you.”

An uncertain smile crossed Ian’s face, and this was the boy Mickey remembered. This was  _his_  Ian.

The stillness between them only lasted a few seconds before Ian was fumbling for his clothes. Mickey quickly did the same. 

****Finally, they were both naked, but Ian wouldn’t wait for Mickey to look his fill. He closed the distance between them, pressing his bare skin against Mickey’s, and just held him close.

It was like he’d hated the distance between them as much as Mickey had.

They stood there like that for what felt like a long time. Finally, Mickey couldn’t take it anymore. Turning his face into the crook of Ian’s neck, he began pressing soft kisses along his skin.

Ian groaned softly, and allowed his own hands to roam. He ran his hands up and down Mickey’s back, down to his ass. The feeling made of Ian’s fingers creeping down to probe at his hole made Mickey arch up against him.

“Feels good.”

“Yeah?” Ian whispered. “You want more?” 

****“Please.”

There was a firmer pressure at his entrance, and Mickey couldn’t help but push back onto Ian’s fingers. He moaned as a shudder raced down his spine; his fingernails dug into Ian’s shoulders as Mickey strained against him. 

“Bed,” Ian rasped, his desperation echoing Mickey’s.

They stumbled backwards, and Mickey let out a breathless laugh as Ian shoved him onto the mattress. Spreading his thighs instinctively, Mickey licked his lips as Ian joined him on the bed.

Breathing heavily, Ian slid against him, moving slowly as he kept an eye on Mickey’s expression. Mickey’s eyes slid shut involuntarily, and he let out a little whimper. It felt so good to feel Ian’s weight on top of him again.

Mickey made himself concentrate. He pushed up against Ian, forcing him onto his back. 

“What you doin’?” Ian asked.

“My turn to touch.”

A harsh groan escaped Ian as Mickey reached down to stroke his cock. Remembering how Ian liked to be touched, Mickey knelt on the bed while he used one hand to tease the head of Ian’s cock, and the other to lightly tug on his balls. 

****He allowed himself a moment to take in the flush that had crept across Ian’s cheeks and collarbones; Ian was so beautiful like this. It would be easy to get lost in his staring. Shaking it off, Mickey scooted backwards towards the foot of the bed.

Before Ian could do anything more than draw in a sharp breath, Mickey dipped his head to take Ian into his mouth.

Ever since things had ended between them, Mickey had refused to do this for anyone else. It was too intimate, and he hadn’t ever met someone who’d make him put their pleasure ahead of his own.

But hearing the sounds Ian made, having Ian’s taste on his tongue… It was better than Mickey had remembered.

It made him feel powerful.

Ian’s fingers threaded through his hair, and then slid down to caress his hollowed cheeks. Even as his hips bucked up into Mickey’s mouth, there was a tenderness to his touch that made this more than just some casual blowjob. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ,” Ian gasped out. “Mick, stop… I’m not gonna last.”

Pulling away reluctantly, Mickey met Ian’s fevered stare. Ian’s lips were parted as he fought for breath, and Mickey wanted to kiss him again.

_In a minute._

“Where you goin’?” Ian asked as Mickey hurriedly climbed off the bed.

The condom and lube Mickey had pulled out of his bedside drawer landed on the mattress as though in answer.

“How you want this?” 

****Ian thought about it for a moment; his lips curved up in a faint grin at whatever had just gone through his head.

“Ride me.”

It was all Mickey could do not to moan. Scrambling back onto the bed, Mickey eagerly swung his leg over Ian’s hips. He leaned down to kiss Ian again, rough now as impatience nipped at him. The sound of the cap of the lube being snapped open broke through the haze; Mickey leaned on his elbows just by Ian’s head, waiting to feel Ian pushing into him.

****He flinched involuntarily as he felt fingers probing his hole. Slowly, carefully, Ian eased one finger inside. It felt good to be filled like this again, and Mickey rocked back into Ian’s hand.

A few easy strokes, in and out, and then a second finger joined the first. It was the way Ian scissored his fingers inside Mickey that threatened Mickey’s control.

“Need you inside me,” he groaned. 

****“You sure?”

Mickey didn’t bother answering. Instead, he reached out for the condom, and ripped it open with his teeth.

Taking the hint, Ian took the wrapper from Mickey, and pulled the condom out. He slid the latex down his shaft, air hissing out between his teeth at the contact.

_Now._

Their gazes met and held as Ian positioned the head of his cock at Mickey’s entrance. He bit on his bottom lip, and Mickey slowly started to push down as Ian flexed his hips. There was the slightest burning sensation; a guttural sound forced its way out of Mickey’s throat.

Up and down, up and down; with each stroke, Mickey took Ian deeper inside him. Ian’s hands had a hard grip on his hips. 

_Maybe there’d be bruises in the morning._

The idea turned Mickey on even more, making him move faster. 

“Jesus, Mick, you feel so good,” Ian panted. 

****But the words barely registered. All Mickey could hear at that point was the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. And all he could see was the way Ian was looking at him.

Just like before.

Ian sat up and wrapped his arms around Mickey without warning, and tumbled Mickey over on the bed so that Ian was on top of him. He gasped when Ian hooked his arms under Mickey’s knees, pushing himself inside Mickey even deeper.

****It was almost more than he could take. Ian’s movement were slow and deliberate as he stared into Mickey’s eyes. With every thrust, his cock dragged over Mickey’s prostate, making his eyes roll back in his head.

This wasn’t going to last long.

Reaching up to run his fingers through Ian’s hair, Mickey found he couldn’t look away from Ian’s expression. Every time his eyes fell closed as the pleasure rocked through him, something made him force his lids open.

****He needed to know that this was Ian inside him.

“Feel so… Mick…” Ian whispered. His hips started pumping harder and faster, making them both gasp.

“You too,” Mickey told him.

****Close, so close. Acting on instinct, Mickey squeezed his muscles around Ian, wanting Ian to feel as good as he did.

Ian’s head fell forward, and he buried his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck. His harsh breathing sounded loudly in Mickey’s ears.

A few seconds later, and Mickey could feel himself beginning to splinter apart. The words came out before he could stop them.

****“Love you… Ungh, fuck, love you _so much_.”

He came with a harsh groan, holding Ian tighter against him. Anything Ian may have said in return was muffled against Mickey’s skin. His fingers dug into Ian’s shoulders.

A few moments later, Mickey felt Ian tense up against him. And then he was coming too.

****Their laboured breathing was the only sound in the room. As Mickey waited for his racing heart to slow down, he thought about what he’d said. Just as he started to feel embarrassment creeping up on him, Ian pressed a soft kiss to the edge of his jaw.

The tender gesture quietened Mickey’s fears in spite of his determination not to get his hopes up.

_Maybe… maybe there was something to hope for._

And then Mickey felt exhaustion tugging him under. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the sound of Ian’s breathing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence.

_Stupid to have expected otherwise._  

Mickey was seated on the edge of his bed. Alone.

After having slept better than he had in months, Mickey had rolled over, reaching instinctively for that familiar long limbed figure.

Only Ian wasn’t there. 

****The sun was only just starting to rise outside; Mickey could see light creeping in from the edges of the curtain.

_Fucking idiot_ , he berated himself.

Because what the fuck had he expected? One night of hot sex, and things would be okay again? That blurting out _I love you_ like some kind of pussy would make Ian feel the same way?

_Should’ve seen it comin’._

But that wasn’t the worst part of all this.

No, the worst part was that Mickey’s sheets would still smell like Ian for days afterwards. 

And that Mickey would hold off washing them until they didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Boys Like Boys will be back tomorrow. Also, I'm really sorry about the way this ended. I have no immediate plans to write a part 2.


End file.
